Weathering Marissa
by Unknown lazy ass
Summary: Alex never left Newport despite her break-up with Marissa Cooper.
1. Chapter 1

**Weathering Marissa**

_"What's there to talk about? We already know how it ends, we already lived through this once!"  
- Marissa_

* * *

Ch 1: Newport Living

Disclaimer: Characters and events where either scripted by **Josh Schwartz** or based on his show. I **don't own anything**, nor do I benefit from it.

* * *

Break-ups are a bitch. Alex knows this best, she's been through so many the last few years, it's just about the only thing she is certain about when concerning the word relationship, or to be more precise: Relation-Shit.

It wasn't as if she went out looking for the over-controlling types, or the heart-breaking ones, and definitely not the drama-diseased disaster kinds. She's had one too many of rich, drop-dead gorgeous brats and she will never ever invite another drug-addict into her house again, especially since her last experience with one left her one month behind on rent. Then there were the ones that stole more than just cash and a meaningful necklace, ones that stole things that could never be replaced or bought. Those were the worst.

Those were the ones that hurt.

Sighing she peered through yet another glass mug before wiping it dry. Business was always overwhelmingly slow during weekdays especially when it was only two in the afternoon. These were the times when she would reflect back on her poor choice of dates.

Maybe staying in Newport was a little stupid of her.

But then she would recall her first ever dating experience in O.C and how awkward and painfully tense it all was to sit there with Ryan Atwood. If only she had realized she was charting on dangerous territory back then, how that one little get-together would ensure her of the drama that would come crawling and eventually swallow her whole later.

Then there was Seth Cohen. He had been so hell-bent on getting over Summer Robertson, but as much as he tried he couldn't love her with the same intensity he did with his first girlfriend and Alex gets that. Cause even though she was new in town, it didn't take her long before she realized Seth was in love with Summer, and he knew it too.

So she let him go because it was an inevitable decision, and with a guy like Seth, it was best to break it up early, otherwise she might have seriously ended up liking him, in the love-sort of way. And Alex wasn't ready to fight for Seth, especially with a girl like Summer cause despite her history of fist-fight victories, it didn't matter a dime when Seth was the judge. To him, Summer was always right.

And though it doesn't really boost her ego or self-esteem, she doesn't blame Seth for asking her out, or for making her happy for the first time since her break-up Jodie, and for making her feel care-free instead of suffering the loneliness that typically accompanied moving.

Then everything went downhill after that point. As she had predicted Seth got back together with Summer, that hadn't been anything other than a smidge burn, and then she start nose-grazing Marissa and that's what killed her. It had no doubt been her most emotional relationship by far and this was before Ryan re-entered the picture.

"Hey, Tru? I'm gonna take my break now so cover me," she called out right before stepping outside for a quick breath of fresh air. Eventually her eyes way their way towards the water, it was a good day to go surfing. "Too bad I'm stuck here, working. Lovely."

The urge to grab a beer coursed through her veins hastily and hungrily, bordering desperately. "Alex?"

She turned around slightly startled, "Seth?" The familiar chicken-armed boy brought a swell of relief and happiness, "Shouldn't you be in school? Oh, is Seth Cohen being a badass?"

Brushing off her little comment with a comical attempt at a smirk, he asked shell-shocked, "I thought you skipped town. Marissa mentioned something about you heading back to L.A…not that I don't want to see you or anything like that." He added on quickly and disjointedly.

"Right. I did, for about two days. Then I remembered how annoying my parents are so I drove back here, then again I hadn't really thought I would stick around for so long. Unfortunately the former Baitshop owner died and he kinda…well left me the club. So here I am." She explained with an air of nonchalance.

Seth smiled goofily before congratulating her with a cozy bear-hug and hi-fives. "That's awesome, not about the sudden death of your boss but about you owning the Baitshop. This is definitely a win-lost-win situation."

"Right," she agreed slowly while cocking an eyebrow. To be honest Alex was just glad that someone was happy for her. "So about you skipping 'Mr. Cohen', what's up?"

"Oh. Oh! About that, I'm sort of…taking a day off!"

"I see. Wanna grab a drink?"

"Wow-wow-wow, hold on. I can't illegally drink on the same day I'm skipping, that's a double-dig. No-can-do-"

Amused she cut in, "Seth. Seth! I meant more along the lines of coke and burgers. Maybe ice-cream."

"Oh. Well then, yeah, okay. Cool."

-- -- --

"So let me get this straight, you got jealous over this guy named Zack and left after lunch?"

"Right. Oh and I totally forgot, Ryan's picking up his brother from jail, it's his release day."

"Ryan's got a brother, in jail?"

"Technically out now, but yeah. Pretty much," Noting the look of utter disbelief he stated, "I'm guessing Marissa didn't fill you in on the details of Ryan?"

"I guess not. Look, it doesn't really matter anyways." Finishing off her milkshake she started getting up, "I really should be getting back to work anyways, I might own the place but I still need to keep it running."

"Right. Wait, what time is it again?"

Alex checks her phone before answering, "It's close to four, why?"

"Shit, I have a date with Summer. Crap, crap, crap. Uh…I hate to ask, but could you-"

"I knew you would be here!" Both Alex and Seth turned wide-eyed when they heard a familiar irritated voice. "Seth! You are so- Alex?"

"Hey," the blonde weakly greeted.

-- -- --

"I thought you were somewhere in L.A," next to her Seth bobbed his head.

"I know, that's what I said."

Alex smiled awkwardly, uncertain of how to respond. "Uh…Look I don't mean to be rude or anything but I really need to get back to work. We'll catch up later, promise."

Without another word the blonde exited the crabshack, leaving Summer bubbling with questions and unfinished business, as a weak attempt she half-hearted threatened under her breath, "You owe me Kelly." Recalling her former distress she snapped her eyes back to her boyfriend, "And you. You ditched."

"But, but…" He tried to reason. Finally he settled on, "So Alex Kelly, huh? Who've guessed."

"Like yeah, totally not what I was expecting. Wait, don't try and change the subject, you are so in trouble Cohen."

"What if I said I know a secret?"

-- -- --

"So…as much fun as this looks like, wanna ditch and come to a party?"

"Since when is work ever fun?" Alex teases while serving the man next to Seth. "Now about this party, it wouldn't be a white-collar invites only event, now would it?" A smirk wrinkled the edges of her lips as she moved on to refilling a glass. "Not really my thing Seth. I'm more of an ice-cream and beach kind of girl."

"And I see that and completely understand, but, but, I'm sure you would like to be served rather than do the serving."

She shook her head, "I don't know. Didn't you say this is some promotional party for Julie? In case you don't remember, I wasn't exactly buddy-buddy with her." Slowly she leans in before whispering, "To tell you the truth." Almost like it's a scandalous secret she finishes all hush-hush like, "I don't think she likes me."

Pulling away, he makes a face, "Oh oh, shocker. Anyways you should know, you probably won't even see Julie." Eyeing the lack of confidence in Alex's eyes he began begging, "Oh come on, please, please, pretty please. Alex come on, just this once? Just to catch up?"

"Fine, just this once though." She turned to Max and asked him to cover, "Thanks Max, I know it's kind of last second and all-"

"It's cool, just be sure to consider giving me a raise sometime this year."

"Consider it done." She turned to Seth, "Give me ten minutes to change and clean up."

-- -- --

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Me neither, usually people threaten at least once before agreeing." Putting an arm around her for comfort he soothed while guiding her towards the bar, "Come on, lighten up. At least there's free food and drinks –Newport's finest!"

"Right. I just hope I don't bump into Marissa…" She murmured softly under her breath while keeping her eyes open for her ex and her ex's mom.

"Huh? What did you say? I couldn't really hear you over the stupid violins."

Sheepishly smiling she answered, "Uh, I was just wondering how loose they are about serving under-aged teens."

"Oh, getting right down to the drinking I see. Cool. Uh, it shouldn't be a problem, what do you want? I'll go get it."

"Rum with coke and please hurry."

"Aye-aye captain drunkie."

-- -- --

Oh. My. God.

Those were the only words that ran through her mind as her eyes stayed trained to the screen. Along with a few others, Alex's grip on her glass slipped as did her control over her jaw. Before long she was standing there gawking. Where the hell was Seth? And so much for not seeing Julie. This was definitely too much Julie for one night, suddenly it shows the older Cooper on her knees, probably too much for the rest of her life.

Thankfully she hadn't ran into Marissa or worse, Ryan either, she did not need the drama. With one last glance at the screen she waved for champagne. Lots and lots of champagne.

The next morning was hardly green grass and bright sun shines. "Ugh."

"Hey."

Rubbing her eyes she asked dumbly, "Summer?"

"Yeah, I saw you passed out on the backyard. Figured I'd get you out of there before Marissa spotted you."

"Thanks, but where am I?"

"Oh. I would've taken you to your apartment but turns out you aren't staying in the same flat as before."

"Uh yeah, I moved last week…"

"Right. You're at my house."

"Great. Look I know I said let's meet up and catch up, but I'm not exactly-"

"You've got a hangover, clearly you aren't up for a little chat. Aspirin and water is on the bedside table. We can talk after breakfast."

Once Summer closed the door and left, Alex took the pill before flopping back down on the bed. "Great. Can't wait."

-- -- --

"I know you don't really do breakfasts so I figured you would just want some coffee."

"How did you? Wait, Marissa. Right. So…what do you wanna know?"

"Let's start easy, why are you still here Alex?"

"Look Summer-"

"I'm not trying to be rude and I'm not implying that you shouldn't be here. I'm just curious to as why Marissa thinks you're in L.A when you are clearly here."

"If you think this is about Marissa, you're wrong. If want the details just ask Seth. Thanks for breakfast and last night, but I really should get going."

"The Baitshop can wait," the petite brunette firmly stated while keeping her hazel eyes locked onto Alex's.

-- -- --

"You know what? I know the perfect place for you."

"Really?" Both Trey and Ryan asked with eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Why not Alex's flat?" Marissa suggested as she looked away, the blonde still a somewhat touché subject.

-- -- --

"Do you still like Coop?" She asked casually as she glanced through the menu.

"Does it matter? She's back with Atwood, right?" Alex retorted, failing to keep her voice neutral but succeeding at keeping the venom absent.

The café was nice, a bit too classy for her usual tastes but seeing as Summer was treating her, Alex didn't mind too much. Except for the fact that she was starting to feel like a charity case even though she was probably making a better salary than half of Newport now with her new job. The job she should be doing right now.

"For your information, they aren't together."

"Yet," she insisted.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why won't you talk to her?"

"I'm not a big fan of friends with benefits."

"Oh my God, since when did you get a stick shoved up your ass?"

"Look, I don't know what you want from me, but I really got to go to work."

Before she could even attempt standing Summer ordered, "Sit."

Sighing and rolling her eyes she waited patiently. This was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

Author's note: I figured I should help revive Malex cause there seriously has been a lack of them lately...Anyways hope you guys enjoyed this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Weathering Marissa**

_"I'm dating Cohen. My patience is infinite."  
- Summer_

* * *

Ch 2: Newport-morning.

Disclaimer: Characters and events where either scripted by **Josh Schwartz** or based on his show. I **don't own anything**, nor do I benefit from it.

* * *

If you asked anyone in Harbor they would tell you that Summer Robert was not one to mess with, especially with her bitchy-tendencies and raging black outs, but Alex Kelly doesn't attend Harbor. The blonde was hardly a push-over; in fact she was a force to be reckoned with, having already dared to chuck a beer can at 'bad-boy' Ryan Atwood not long ago. But even Alex knew when it was time to fight or flight, this was definitely a 'run away with a tail between your legs' situation.

"I'll be straight with you," Alex stared at her somewhat offended yet clearly amused about the unintended pun. With an uneasy smile Summer stated, "You know what I meant. Anyways, you are right, Marissa is definitely interested in getting back with Ryan-" Noting the omniscient glint flash through the blonde's blue eyes, Summer quickly added, "But, that doesn't mean she will."

"Thanks, I love knowing how right I am." Bluntly ignoring the last part Alex uncrossed her arms and asked sarcastically, "Let's do that again some other time. Now, are we done yet?"

Bordering frustration and just plain anger, Summer managed through clench teeth, "Not quite."

If monopoly was real, this would be when Alex would use her 'free-get-out-of-jail card.' Heck, she would rather be in jail than deal with a short angry brunette, who at the moment looked like she could very much hurt her. Alex gulped.

-- -- --

"I know I don't say this enough, but I am so glad you became a Cohen."

Ryan smiled slightly, "Why is that?"

"Well seeing as Summer is 'busy', apparently something urgent came up and she won't leave the house for anything, not even for Seth. So it was either staying at home all by myself or being glad that I got to know the Cohen' better, which is technically all thanks to you."

"Yeah, you do tend to scare people off with you're good nature and proper social etiquettes." He chuckled as Marissa shoved him playfully.

-- -- --

"I thought you cared about Marissa?" Summer asked genuinely concerned for her best-friend. This was hardly how she imagined Alex Kelly to be like, sure the bartender looked the part but she hardly acted like the funny, sweet and caring girl that Marissa described her out to be. Maybe she got the wrong blonde…

"Don't bring Marissa into this," Alex stated heatedly, clearly ticked off.

Nope, definitely the correct blonde. "I cannot not bring Coop into this, we both know that that's why your still here."

"Well, like I said earlier, it isn't. I got promoted, now I am the official owner of the Baitshop in Newport. That good enough for you?"

Summer glared at her hard. Then finally nodded, "Weren't you and Coop like BFFs or something?"

"Aren't you the best-friend?"

"Duh. But you know, I was busy then. We weren't exactly attached by the hips with all the stuff I had going on."

"Right."

"Right?" Summer repeated dumbfounded.

"Right," the brunette squinted angrily at her. "I mean, whatever you wanted me to say?"

Sighing, the Newport social butterfly withered a little, "I can see why Seth likes you so much."

"Thanks?" Alex muttered with a quirked eyebrow. Skeptic of the compliment.

After a whole minute of complete silence, the brunette finally caved, "I can't believe I blew Coop off for you."

-- -- --

"So…you and Ry know each other well?" Trey asked to fill in the awkward space.

"Well I was his girlfriend," she said teasingly.

"Was. So what happened?"

"…That apartment I showed you," Marissa trailed off, no longer certain if she should tell the ex-convict about Alex.

"Yeah?" He urged.

"Well that was my Ex's place."

"Oh, well that explains why Ry didn't want to come."

Marissa paused, "You really think that's why?"

"Hell, I would hate to go someplace where my ex-girlfriend might've laid around naked with someone else." Trey off-handily offered as he looked around distractedly.

"You alright?"

"Uh…yeah. Totally."

"If you do anything stupid, it's really gonna hurt Ryan," she warned, recalling why she had cornered Trey in the first place.

-- -- --

"Not you again," she complained exasperated.

"Not me again?" He asked with his eyes wide and mouth hung open with an offended expression, to top it off he raised his chicken arms in mild defence. "What did I ever do? Okay, if this is about me ditching you in the middle of the party, let's ju-"

"Seth, it's not about the party. This is about you unleashing your crazy girlfriend on me."

"Summer?"

"5' foot 2', angry and brunette?"

"Sounds about right."

"Yeah, well she's been harrassing me all morning."

"And by harrassing you mean hot lesbian-…Wait, hold up. You were the emergency? You're the reason why she couldn't come see me? Me? Look I love what you do, but please tell me you didn't kiss my girlfriend…if you did, a picture will amend all treasons." Alex stared at him, then slapped him hard on the arm. Immeditely the boy started rubbing circles on his now sore arm. "Or not, whatever works. Please don't hurt me again."

"Whatever. Just tell your short little girlfriend to back off."

"I'm assuming this isn't a good time to tell you that we are holding an auction and that it would be great if you had anything to give away?"

"No Seth, this is definitely not a good time."

"I see…Another time then?" Growing warily of Alex's glares of daggers, he slowly backed out. "Or not…I'll call you or something. Talk to you later? When you aren't going to kill me."

Alex groaned as the loud silence of loneliness swallowed her huge, even with the large amount of sweaty bodies mingled together and blaring of dance mixes filling the room, she felt so disconnected. Maybe a part of her really did stay in Newport at the mere chance of seeing a certain brunette Ex again, even if she would be wrapped around in a boy's arms.

God, she needed a beer.

-- -- --

After a haughtily night of the usual drama and slightly suspicious stalling, she finally managed a quick breathe of fresh air. Exhaling loudly, she ran after Trey, hoping he wasn't at another bar in Chino 'cause God knows how much she _loves_ Chino. "Hey."

He looked over his shoulder from his hunched form, he looked tired. Tired about screwing-up all of the time, "Hey…God I'm such an idiot. There is no way Ry is ever going to forgive him. Hell, I don't think I would forgive me if I was him." He paused a moment before hesitatingly admitting, "I'm not good like Ryan…"

She smiles wistfully as she soothed his back with soft rubs. "Don't worry, I'll talk to Ryan. You're his brother, he will forgive you."

Trey chuckled grimly through closed eyes, "Some brother I've been."

Firmly the brunette assured, "It'll be alright." It was funny just how many times disappointment had followed with those promising words, Marissa hoped Ryan wouldn't make this promise a hollow one.

-- -- --

"Hey. I gave him the rent money," she offered softly, afraid that mentioning Trey would spark rage.

As expected, Ryan's jaw squares in hate, but it's late and he's tired too. Running a hand through his features roughly, he sighed out a small, "Thank you." From the corner of his eyes he catches the goosebumps forming on his Ex's arms, "Hey, you cold?"

Jokingly she points out, "I do wear flannel pajamas," Ryan smiles as he scoots a little closer, then very gentlemanly drapes his jacket over her.

Past longing lingers in their eyes as they make contact, slowly –almost unconsciously they draw closer, but like the morning before the mood evaporates as soon as Marissa's cell goes off.

Rolling her eyes in utter frustration she answers grudgingly, "Hey mom."

* * *

Author's notes: Thanks for the awesome feedback guys. Anyways, I'll be ending iy here. The next chapter will be a little more Malex-ish…I think. Hope you guys like this one, enjoy. Oh, and this has NOT been beta-ed so, forgive me for any mistakes.

**P.S:** I just noticed I screwed up Summer's last name in the first chapter…oh well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weathering Marissa**

_"__Guess I'd better prepare myself for some drama, huh?__"  
- D.J_

* * *

Ch 3: Happy birthday.

Disclaimer: Characters and events where either scripted by **Josh Schwartz** or based on his show. I **don't own anything**, nor do I benefit from it.

* * *

The door swings shut after she enters, blandly she greets, "Hey."

"Hi?" Perplexed she grumbles, "I thought I told Seth to restrain you..."

"Ha!" Summer Roberts actually laughed. "You think Cohen is the man in our relationship?"

A soft smile graced her lips, "I guess you're right, he never wore the pants in our relationship either. So what can I do for you?"

"What's the point of telling you when you won't even do them anyways," she complained in defeat. Slumping into the barstool, she glared down at the counter. "And don't bother asking why I'm here. You don't want to know."

"Okay," Alex agreed listlessly. The blonde was content as long as Summer wasn't here to start something up about Marissa again.

Summer stared at her for a moment, finally she stated, "You know what, Kelly? You're alright."

"Oh? You just noticed?"

It's weird being friends with her ex's best friend, but at the same time, it feels nice to have someone to talk to. And Summer couldn't have agreed more, especially with her boyfriend obsessed over his comic book career and her bestfriend off chasing after Ryan, she wasn't left with too many options. It wasn't as if Summer lacked company, she just lacked _good _company. There is a distinct difference between worship and friendship because Summer has a lot of worshippers, she deals with them every day at school, but none of them were someone she would trust. Oddly enough, she had a feeling she could trust Alex Kelly; there was just something about the blonde.

Summer smiled.

--- --- ---

"Today's Trey 21st birthday, we should throw him a party. I mean, we are in Newport," she said, trying to sound playful and happy.

"Right, let's give him alcohol, I'm sure that'll teach him a lesson," Ryan said refusing to meet Marissa's eyes.

"Look, Ryan he's your brother. You can't keep treating him like you're his dad." Marissa knew she was fighting a losing battle, but she also knew that it was unfair of Ryan to just kick his only blood-family member out onto the curve.

"Yeah, he's been a great brother, hasn't he?" He began as he smiled bitterly. "He made me steal cars for him, got me thrown in juvi, and to top it off to cover for him when he screws up." Twisting his face in utter anger he finished, "It's no wonder I act like his father. He's a child Marissa."

"He's twenty-one and let me know when you realize, you were once in the same situation as him." She drew closer to yelling as she gained ground; finally in a whisper she offered "He just needs help Ryan. Everyone needs some, even you did."

"Just let it go Marissa," he said exasperated.

Getting the hint, the brunette frowned and left, disgusted.

--- --- ---

"Hey, you seem upset. You know like angry-upset, sort of like how Alex was the other night...was there something in the drinks at Julie's party?" He wonders out loud keeping his eyes trained on the screen.

"I'm not upset." He grumbled before sitting down across from Seth, needing space after his fight with Marissa.

"Right, you're just-," Seth didn't get to finish before Ryan interrupted him with a crooked frown.

"Hold on, Alex?" At this Seth froze, normally he wouldn't bother keeping anything away from Ryan, in fact he would be filling him on the details by now, but he knew what happened last time Alex Kelly strolled into their lives. He also knew that it was not smart to get her involved, especially when the lovebirds were fighting.

"I –uh- you know, Alex ...Chang!" He nodded his head trying to convince Ryan, "Yeah, yeah Chang. He's the uh...new Janitor, you probably don't know him. I mean I only know because he cleans up the comic club room and, and yeah. Comic club cleaner."

"Our school janitor got invited to Julie's promo?" Shaking his head in utter disbelief he asks, "Marissa's Ex, right?" He doesn't remember the last name and he can just barely recall the first.

"...Shouldn't you be over at Marissa's? Or at least be wishing your blood-brother a happy birthday? I mean, he hasn't stolen or burnt anything under the Cohen name yet, might as well congratulate him for that beats your track record. And I'll have you know that Alex Chang is janitor by day and party-cleaner by night!"

"Fine, I'll go talk to Trey but you're coming too."

"Sweet, Cohen-bros unite! Where are we going again?"

--- --- ---

"Yeah, so story of my life. What's yours?" It hadn't occurred to just how little she knew about Alex, not that it surprised her or anything, seeing as all the other 'yard-boys' remained somewhat like strangers. But Alex was different from D.J, she wasn't just some cheap poly at pissing off Julie, otherwise why would Marissa bother coming out of the closet?

Clearly taken by surprise, she blinks a couple times. "Uh...well I came from L.A, my folks still lives there. I moved out because of my mom and I bartend..?" She finishes in a question mark, because she honestly isn't sure what more there is to tell. Not that she's been asked too many times or anything. These were just the minimal facts that she usually told people.

"That's can't be all of it, I mean, I told you about Princess Sparkle." She offers trying to con out as much info as she can.

Smiling with a quirked eyebrow she shrugged, "I'm honestly not that interesting. It's not like I made a huge fuss before moving out or anything, and I didn't join a traveling circus to pay month's due, nothing daring like that."

"Fine at least tell me how you became a bartender." She added on, "Unless you did something weird to get trained, and then please skip it."

"My father's friend taught me, he used to own this small bar in L.A and I practically lived there so one day I asked if he could hire me. By that time I knew I wanted to move out, but I need cash, so yeah, I shadowed a real douche for a week then started working shifts. Like I said, nothing real mind-blowing."

Summer stopped, "You know, you're not nearly as dangerous or irresponsible as you looked on paper."

"Thanks? Truth is, I kinda want to be a doctor when I grow up," Alex admitted sheepishly.

"No. Way. Seriously?" Getting over the shock she stated smiling, "My dad's going to love you."

Not entirely sure on the comment, but glad to know that at least one parent would be glad to meet her; Alex offered a half-quirked grin. All the while wondering, just why Summer was here instead of at the Cohen's, noting the look of distant conflict flicker in the brunette's eyes she finally brought herself around to ask, "So, why are you here?"

--- --- ---

"And here I was thinking you were going to take me out for breakfast on my birthday, instead you just came to babysit me. Well, thanks a lot Ry, but I'm a big-boy now." Something inside him burned. Ryan had always been the '_good boy_', '_baby boy'_, hell; he was Snoopy in their neighbourhood Christmas play for God's sake. It sucked on his half for failing to be a good role model, but he was also getting real sick of his high-and-mighty attitude. Maybe this was how it was suppose to be, not really hate but nothing close to love.

--- --- ---

Feeling shitty about the way he accused Trey and how he handled everything, he wiped the sweat off his hands before ringing the door bell. Immediately he brightened at the sight of Marissa, "Hey..." Glancing back and forth from her to the floor –partly in guilt, "You still interested in throwing a party for Trey?"

* * *

Author's note: I'm going to skip over Trey's almost arrest and the whole mess with the party and just move on with them leaving for Nana's Wedding. And I know, I failed on the whole Malex scene, but next chapter I promise. **Spoiler:** Next chapter, Trey and Marissa goes to the Baitshop and guess who they meet? Yeah, guess. Other than that, thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if it was pretty much a plot-filler.

**P.S: **Happy Holidays! Sorry if I messed up on something, this has **not** been beta'd.


End file.
